


Inter-species Liaison

by SwordsandShields99



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsandShields99/pseuds/SwordsandShields99
Summary: Awkward first time turns into hot relationship(Just a whole buncha shameless smut)Shepard and Garrus can't admit their feelings for one another, not yet."Alright, Shepard," she told herself in a pep-talk voice, "You're not going to leave that battery until you've told him how you feel."15 minutes later: WTF just happened?
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956933) by [ReginaPrimata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaPrimata/pseuds/ReginaPrimata). 



Shepard marched towards the battery. She brought memories to the front of her mind to solidify resolve. Memories of being in the heat of battle, with Garrus at her six. Memories of him making nearly impossible shots on a regular basis. Memories of him leading teams through unknowns, and his ever constant combat assessments through the comms. _"Nice shot!"_ she could practically hear his voice, _"You've got another at three o'clock."_ She switched her mindset to other memories. Memories that gave her goosebumps. _"I've got you, Shepard"...."Right behind you"... "You're my best friend, Shep."_ She stopped just short of the battery doors. She pictured another memory. Garrus brought his hand up to her arm hesitantly. She glanced up and saw him gazing down at her, when suddenly the shuttle landed and they boarded quickly. Maybe they were both starting to feel something. If she was honest with herself, which she rarely was, she would have admitted that she had felt something since Omega... realizing when she had almost lost him. But she had buried that feeling down deep instantly. But somethings she just couldn't keep buried. Not when she was with him every day. Not when he was so supportive. Not when he treated her the way he did... with respect and loyalty and kindness. Shepard was tough, and most people didn't think she could even have these types of feelings, and she liked it that way. But now, it was getting in the way. 

Shepard took a deep breath. ' _You're not leaving here until you've told him how you feel.'_

Shepard braced herself and walked forward, the battery doors sliding open. 

"Shepard," he nodded as he worked carefully at some wiring behind the console.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shepard walked back out of the battery, and the doors slid shut behind her. 

What the fuck just happened. She went in there to admit her feelings for him. Ended up hearing his story of a previous conquest. Then made a hard pass at him. "We could test your reach, and my flexibility?" she grumbled to herself shaking her head. Well. At least she knew that he wasn't opposed to a sexual encounter with a Human, but that was about it. 

She slapped a palm to her forehead. "Ugh", she grunted. She sighed. Well, it was better than nothing. At least she had taken one step. Even if it wasn't in the direction she had wanted. 

She heard the doors open behind her and she stiffened. She felt a hand at the small of her back. "Ready?" he whispered.

She put on her game face, and turned her face towards his. "Let's go."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garrus was still in shock before she walked out of the battery. It had taken him completely by surprise. He respected the hell out of this woman. Hell, she was his best friend. The closest friend he ever had. He'd be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind. He had even found himself thinking about her before he fell asleep some nights. He had never felt attracted to a Human before. He had never been interested in the slightest. But recently, he found himself gravitating towards her. His hand getting close to her as they walked during missions. He even slipped up once, got way too close, longing to nuzzle her forehead after a particularly tough mission. He had sworn she had noticed. But the moment passed, and he shook it off. 

And now she had just asked to add some benefits to their friendship. _'More than one way to blow off steam',_ he sarcastically imitated himself in his head, ' _stupid Turian'._ He was nervous for so many reasons. How in the hell did this work? Could Humans and Turians even... work? Could he control his emotions and keep their friendship platonic if they were fucking? He doubted it. Would being with a Human work but be uncomfortable or gross? He couldn't imagine ever thinking Shepard was gross though. Would he hurt her? That was a much more likely scenario. He had bought himself some time with, 'just finishing up here'. He pulled out the extranet on his omni-tool. 

What he thought, Humans and Turians alike could have allergic reactions to each other's bodily fluids. Everyone on this ship was taking antihistamine shots regularly while they worked so closely with other races, so it wouldn't be a problem. He quickly searched for 'Human female body'. "Oh boy," he huffed looking at the foreign image. He did another search for 'Human female erogenous zones.' His eyes narrowed as he tried memorizing them quickly. "Alright Vakarian, battle tactics. Nothing new, just memorize the areas of highest efficiency." He almost laughed at himself, but he was too nervous.

He took a deep breath and met her outside the battery doors. He put his game face on, and placed his hand on her back gently. He lowered his head, and used the sexiest voice he could, "ready?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator doors opened, and a soldier they both new exited as they entered. Once the doors had closed, Shepard broke the silence. "What is with that guy?" she laughed.

"I know! I watched him try to assemble a gun yesterday and it was awful to watch."

She nodded, "I'll get somebody on that. He needs more training or he'll get himself killed."

"I do not volunteer for that," he chuckled. 

"Do you remember that one time Lawson dissembled Grunt's weapon without him noticing?"

"Oh Spirits, and then he lifted it to shoot and it just fell to pieces?" Garrus nearly doubled over laughing.

"Oh my God, that was amazing. The poor guy was so confused and angry, and everybody else in the training area figured out what had happened right away except for him?" Shepard felt tears coming to her eyes, she was laughing so hard. 

The left the elevator and entered her room. Shepard grabbed one human and one Turian beer from her fridge, and threw it to Garrus. 

"Oh.. heh... can you imagine if Lawson did that to Jack?"

"Oh God, the ship would be torn apart in minutes," Shepard laughed. "Why do I want to see that?" 

They sat on the couch, and Garrus made sure to sit close to her, their thighs touching. "Why do I suddenly have the urge to prank Grunt?" 

"Me too!" she exclaimed, laughing. 

"Hmm... I should prank the Commander of the ship. Everyone would love that."

Shepard gave him a warning glare, "I will shoot you, Vakarian." 

His hands went up in surrender, and then he took a swig of his beer with a smirk. "Doesn't matter, as this ship's combat specialist, I haven't found any weaknesses to exploit," he grinned, elbowing her in the side.

"I'll give you a hint," she whispered as she leaned into him. "Apparently, men with scars." 

He nearly snorted at that, but felt her body press into his and it was gone. He turned his face to hers, and lifted her chin with his fingers. "Is that so?" 

"Or maybe it's just men with scars who are also incredibly adept at long range and short range combat." 

"Hmm.." he tried to growl in a low, sexy tone. "I've got some pretty good short-range strategies on my mind currently." 

"We could... test those out," she whispered, before kissing his neck. The contrast between Shepard's soft kiss to Garrus' rough skin wasn't unpleasant. Garrus closed his eyes, trying to take in the new sensation, trying to relax. 

Shepard suddenly realized how unprepared she was. When she went to the main battery today she had planned on confessing romantic feelings for Garrus, not engaging in sexual activity. Other than what she saw of him every day, she didn't know what to expect. Were Human and Turian genitals similar? Would this even work? What did Turian's find pleasurable? What turned them on? She stopped abruptly and chugged her beer. 

Garrus returned her kissing by nipping at her neck. That wasn't so bad. Until his sharp teeth scraped at her skin, and she hissed slightly. He stopped, eyeing her suspiciously. 

The awkward energy in the room was palpable. "You're sure about this?" Shepard asked. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Like I said Shepard, there's no one in this galaxy I respect more. If we can figure this out, I'm in. And you could never make me feel uncomfortable," he said as he pulled her to him by the waist. "Nervous maybe, but not uncomfortable," he nervously chuckled. 

"Never been with a Human?" she asked.

"Ha! No, definitely not," he said more harshly than he meant to.

Shepard pulled away slightly, "ha, yeah.." she blushed.

"But," he pulled her back, "I don't see you as Human, I see you as a friend. Someone I care for." She smiled again. "So, no Turians I take it?" he asked.

Shepard shook her head no. "No, I feel the same way about you though."

"So this is new for both of us," he whispered as he leaned forward. "I've seen so many things go wrong lately Shepard. I want something to go right, just once... just," 

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, "I know what you mean," she whispered as her hand caressed his mandible. 

He suddenly pushed into her, pressing his body against hers, and pressed his mouth plates to her lips. He saw humans do it before, and he tried to imitate it. He made his plates as malleable as possible, and felt hers conform to his. Maybe she could make up for his lack of flexibility with her own. He smiled at that thought. He felt her jaw slightly open and close, and he imitated the gesture. When he did, Shepard placed her hand on his neck, on the sensitive skin under his fringe and he moaned. Shepard's hand stopped for a second, and then began caressing the spot with her fingers, and he pulled at her hungrily. He felt her smile, as she figured out what was getting him worked up. He pushed at her shirt, and she lifted her arms as he pulled it over her head. He quickly removed his own shirt, and pressed against her again. She was so soft against his plates. It was the strangest sensation, but not bad. She leaned her head down and kissed the keel of his carapace, and he smiled at her. She pulled on his collar, bringing his head down to hers as she kissed him again. He felt her jaw move, and he returned the gesture again. As he did, he felt her tongue lick at the edges of his mouth plate, and he growled. His tongue responded to hers instantly, mingling around hers and licking at her lips. He felt Shepard moan against his carapace and he shuddered. He bit at her lip, and she cried out, "Ah!" she said, raising a hand to her mouth. 

"Do humans not bite at all?" he asked.

"No, no we do. Just not that hard, and our teeth aren't that sharp," she said as she rubbed her reddening lip. 

"Ah, sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be, you're doing amazing at kissing for a species with no lips," she said in a playful tone. She leaned in close, "Do you like getting bitten, Vakarian?" she said in a low voice before nipping at his mandible. He let out a growl and she laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." She bit down his jaw to his neck, licking and nipping until his subharmonics were ringing. Her hands were at the sensitive spot behind his fringe, and he moaned as he pressed his mouth plates to her head. He needed to find some of her spots. He leaned his head down slightly and licked at her neck to her earlobe, and nibbled as gently as he could manage, eliciting a moan from Shepard. She swung her hips around so that she now straddled him on the couch, and she kissed him deeply. He loved this kissing, and he was happy about it. He grasped her breast with one hand and squeezed, and he saw the slightest groan leave Shepard. His other hand wandered down her stomach until it reached her pants. He stopped there, unsure. He had heard enough stories in the men's locker room on the ship to at least get a vague idea of what happens next. Perks of being on a human ship. Shepard placed her hand over his, and pushed his hand beneath her pants. He smiled and nipped at her neck. He scraped his claw against her, the way a Turian woman would like, and she cried out in pain.   
"No... no clawing," she grimaced. 

"Shit, sorry Shepard," he managed. "Shit, I... I don't know... what to do." 

"Can you do anything... without me getting scratched?"

"I... I can try Shep," he mumbled. 

Shepard looked at his other hand that was on her shoulder. Turians didn't have fingernails. Their tough plated fingers gradually turned to sharp points. Shepard wasn't turning back now. She had to try. "Go for it, Vakarian," she growled, nipping at his neck hard. 

He started moving his hand again, slowly and gently. Garrus' hand was too big to move around freely. The pants had to go. Shepard stood and stripped down. 

Garrus stared at her exposed flesh. No plates, no nothing. She looked naked... well more naked than what should be possible. Like she was missing a layer of skin. It wasn't unattractive, but Garrus felt a wave of worry. How in the hell was this going to happen? His plates would rip into her skin from the friction. 

He realized he had stared too long without comment, and Shepard shuffled uncomfortably. "I probably look like an ugly naked mole-rat to you," she said looking down at the floor, covering herself with her arms. He rose quickly, and pressed against her. "I have no idea what that is... but ugly? Hell no. You're fucking beautiful, Shepard." He kissed her hard, raking his fingers through her hair. She sighed against him.

"Your turn," she said as she eyed his pants. 

He leaned down and undid the spur straps. He rolled down the material until it reached his spurs and then he took them off one leg at a time. When he stood, now Shepard was inspecting him. Ashley had told him once that Turians look like dinosaurs, an ancient creature from earth. He had looked it up, and instantly felt insulted. "What," the human said. "At least they're cool. I could have said you looked like a bird mixed with a crocodile." He looked those up too, and then made a point never to speak to the human again. 

He suddenly felt like this was a bad idea, and his nerves returned in full force. Shepard approached him slowly, reaching out with the softest of touches. She touched his elbow spikes, and ran her hand up his arm, then back down his torso slowly. She caressed where his carapace descended to his exposed skin and he shuddered. Did she know what touching there would do to him? Her eyebrows rose at him. Apparently not. She touched there again, and he groaned. She wrapped both arms around his waist and caressed his exposed flesh. "Shepard," he managed. 

She looked up at him, "Not bad Vakarian, not bad."

"Like what you see?" he said, trying to sound coy but secretly feeling anxious.

"Hell yeah," she said. "You really are sexy, you know." He was surprised, but happy. "One question though," she said. "I know this is going to sound absolutely ridiculous, and you're going to laugh at me." He took he hand and kissed her fingers. "Where... where is your... um..."

Garrus laughed, "The commander Shepard, at a loss for words? This I'll have to remember."

She smacked him lightly. "Where's your dick, Garrus?" she said, her confident tone returning, baiting him with a devilish grin.

Garrus did in fact laugh, and she gave him an annoyed tone. "Ha ha, laugh it up, pretty boy."

He suddenly gathered her up and hugged her tightly. He leaned down and licked at her neck, and then licked at her lips, so that they parted for him. He kissed her deeply, before saying, "You've got to work for it." 

She eyed him, "you're joking."

"You humans are so soft. Why in the hell would such an important organ be outside of my body? I don't know how your species isn't extinct to be honest." 

She laughed, "You've got a point. But we seem to do alright," she said as she caressed the skin beneath his carapace, moving down over his pelvic plates. 

"Show me how to work for it," she whispered into his ear, as she found his seam with her fingers. She tried forcing them open.   
  
"Hey!" Garrus shouted in surprise, "Not like that." 

"Ah... sor..sorry," she mumbled. 

They tried again, and he reached down this time, forgetting to be as gentle as he should, and she hissed. 

They stopped, and broke away from each other. 

Shepard looked at the ground awkwardly, and Garrus held onto his collar. He looked at her face, and saw how sad she was.

"Hey," he said, as he took her hand, "It's ok, we'll figure it out. Come here, I have an idea."

He leaned her down on the bed, and he crawled so that his face was near her sex. She eyed him nervously, and he smiled. "I've got you, Shep."

She smiled, and he watched the worry melt away from her face. He said that a lot in battle, and he always meant it. She had trusted those words so many times, and it touched him deeply to have someone trust him with their life so readily. He reached out his long tongue and explored her entrance. She started breathing heavily, but she didn't stop him. He licked at her folds, and at a small spot he found near the top of it. When he licked at that, he felt Shepard tense. "Did that hurt?" he asked.

"No, no that... that's a very good spot," she whispered. 

He licked it again and she shut her eyes tight, gripping his arm. He penetrated her with his tongue, and her back arched slightly as she moaned. That was definitely good. He pressed his hard mouth plates against her pelvic plates and the small spot she liked, and she moaned louder. 

Shepard relaxed under his touch. God, his tongue was so long and flexible. She hadn't realized before. And what it was doing to her... damn. 

He licked at her mercilessly, getting every sound he could out of her. Those sounds were so incredibly hot, that he just wanted more. He was surprised at how wet she was, and how he didn't mind at all. In fact, he was becoming extremely aroused from the scent and taste of her. He let out a groan into her, and suddenly her thighs tightened around his face and she cried out his name in ecstasy. He had finally done something right. He crawled up to her and kissed her gently. "How was that?" he asked.

"That... that was... that was great," she panted. 

He leaned against her and she reached up, massaging the skin beneath his fringe with one hand and the exposed skin of his abdomen with the other. She pumped her hips against his, and looked down at his pelvic plates. She watched in awe as the moved, and shifted, revealing a blue thing beneath. It came through the opening, and Garrus moaned. It laid against his leg, and he panted as he nipped at the back of her neck. 

Shepard just stared at it. It was nothing like what she was expecting. It had come through partially erect. It was blue, and tapered off with a slant at the tip. There were rough ridges on the back side, and a bulge near the base at his pelvic plate. She hesitantly reached out to touch it and gasped. It was... slick. Her initial reaction was to drop it.

Garrus was worried now. She didn't like it? Oh Spirits, that's the worst thing that could happen. Was it so different from humans? He lightly touched her back, trying to pick himself up from his shattered pride. "Shep, we... we don't have to... is it that bad?"

She turned to look at him, "Bad? No, no Garrus. Oh, I'm so sorry, it's not bad. It's just different." She cupped his mandible in her hand, "And if you haven't noticed, I really like different." Shepard knew she had fucked that up, but damn it she would make up for it.

He looked at her, unconvinced. He felt himself start to retreat, but she suddenly touched it, and he gasped. She gave him the sexiest look he had ever seen, "In fact," she leaned down, staring up at him, "I really," she licked it once and he inhaled sharply, "really," she licked once more at he tip, and he grabbed the sheets, "want it," she said as she finally took it in her mouth.

Garrus groaned loudly, "Shepard!" 

She took nearly half of it in her mouth, and while she pulled up licked along the ridges, "Spirits!" he shouted as she reached the tip and swirled her tongue around it. "Ah!" he groaned loudly. 

Spirits, even if this was all they could do, it was pretty damned spectacular, and he wouldn't regret the evening. She went down on him hard, getting a little bit more in her mouth. She sucked on it hard as she lifted her head, and Garrus shut his eyes tight, his back arching off the bed. "Gah! Shep!" he shouted, grabbing her hair. He felt her groan on his cock, and he lost it. He thrust into her mouth, and she backed off a bit. 

"I think you're too big for me, big guy," she coughed. 

"Sorry," he rasped.

She went down on him hard, and he shouted. He placed his hand back on her head, and his hips started thrust again of their own accord, but not so hard. She seemed to like it though, and he felt her moaning on his cock again. Spirits, that feeling of her moaning on his cock was... he felt himself on the edge, and worked himself away from it. He wasn't loosing himself yet. He was panting now, out of breath, "Come here," he said as he pulled her up to him. He kissed her, licking at her lips, before flipping her onto her back. 

Shepard smiled, and reached down to rub at his cock. "Ngh, Shepard, you're killing me," he growled. She smirked and rubbed him against her wet folds. "NGGHhhh.. Shepard," he growled low. She herself moaned, "Ohh..." 

Garrus aligned himself and looked at her. She nodded and he pressed his forehead to hers, before slowly entering her. He got halfway before suddenly she cried out. 

His ridges, that's where he was. He felt her push on his chest, and he lifted off of her immediately, "Shep?" he asked. 

She composed herself, "Try again," she said with determination.

"Shep, I..."  
  
"Try again." 

He slowly entered her, and he felt her hand rubbing the nub that had given her so much pleasure before. He felt her become wetter. He pushed slowly, and one ridge entered her. "Agh," he heard her groan. 

He stopped, unsure. He felt her feet at his backside, urging him on. He pushed slowly, and one more ridge entered her. "Ahh," she moaned. He continued slowly, until all of his ridges were inside of her. He tried controlling his arousal. His ridges would extend out further if he couldn't contain himself, and his bulge still hadn't entered her, which was even bigger. He waited, allowing her time to adjust, allowing him to adjust. He couldn't believe how tight she was. He had assumed that with humans being so soft, that this would be softer too. Maybe not as satisfying as a Turian with pelvic plates. But he had been dead wrong. He was amazed at how tight she was, how he had to work just to enter her. At how much friction and resistance was there. This was better than any Turian he had been with. He felt her hips pump into his, and he slowly thrust into her. 

"AGH... damn it Shepard," he growled, his fingers grasping her hair, his teeth nipping her neck. "You feel so good."

"Oh Garrus," she moaned. 

"Does that feel good, Shepard?" he asked in deep, dark tone.

"Ugh.. yes, God yes." 

He thrust into her more forcefully.

"Does you want me inside of you?"

"God, yes... yes!" she moaned.

"You want this?" he said as he touched her sensitive nub. 

Yes... Oh Garrus," she moaned as he twitched inside of her, "I want you... have wanted this... for so long," she said as she pumped her hips hard into him. "Ugh, God!" 

He looked at her face. Her eyes were shut tight, and her neck was exposed to him. She had wanted this? He felt a hope in his chest. He took a chance.

"Me too, Shepard." 

Her eyes popped open and found his. He kissed her, and then pressed his forehead to hers. He quickly lifted up and out of her, and brought her legs up and over his shoulders. He needed her. He needed to be completely inside of her, right now. He entered her slowly, looking down at their joining. "Ugh," he grunted, as his bulge approached her entrance. He pushed forward, until he heard the wet sound she made when his bulge entered her forcefully.

"Ah!" she cried out. He heard her panting, trying to catch her breath, and he did the same. They felt his cock throb inside of her, filling her completely. He leaned down to gather his composure, before pulling out of her, and slamming back in, completely sheathing himself inside of her. He threw his head back, his mandibles spread wide, mouth open, and released a purely Tuian dual-toned sound. Shepard liked it, and she moaned headily as she lifted her ass into his hips. He grabbed at it with both hands and pounded into her. He couldn't believe how good she felt. The soft wet warmth of her, combined with the tight pressure surrounding his cock. He pounded into her until the pressure built to unbelievable levels. He gripped her hips, and she recoiled as she yipped. He was pulled from his trance, and looked down in concern, seeing the spots where his talons had punctured her skin, blood running down towards the bed. 

"Shep!" he said, "Oh Spirits, I'm..." She was laughing. "Shep?" he asked.

"It's ok, big guy. If you want the strong Turian, you've gotta be prepared for some scrapes. She leaned forward to kiss him, "And I definitely want the big strong Turian in my bed."

He smirked, as he brought her closer. But their rhythm had been thrown, and he felt the nervous energy return. He tried entering her from a new position, but it simply didn't work. Her legs didn't bend that way, and his spurs nearly stabbed her. 

He tried again a new way, but failed. He felt frustrated, the pressure in his genitals building. 

"It's ok," she said softly as she nipped his neck. "Lay down," she said in a louder, confident tone. 

He complied, and laid on his back. She straddled him, and guided his cock to her entrance. She slammed down on him hard, and he shouted from the shock, grabbing her around the torso and holding on tight. He felt and heard her ass slapping down onto his pelvic plates. 

Shepard was glad this position worked, because his pelvic plates pushed right up against her clit with each thrust. She groaned and lost all control after that. She trust wildly with abandon. Garrus rose his hips into her and she shout out, "Oh Garrus! God, you feel so good," she yelled. He growled loudly and thrust into her hard.

"Fuck," he grunted, "Fuck Shepard!" Their thrusts came faster and harder, and it wasn't long before Shepard could no longer ignore the chaffing on her inner thighs. 

She lifted off of him, and saw the scrapes and cuts on her thighs. 

"Damn it," she said with frustration. 

"Shit," Garrus said in an equally frustrated tone. "Shep, this feels amazing, but I... I don't want to keep hurting you."

"So, we just need to switch things up more frequently, that's all. Your cock feels too good Garrus, I can't stop," she said as she licked up his neck. 

"Damn it, woman," he growled, pushing her back down onto the bed. He pushed up against her, and noticed her grimace as his heel dug into her chest. He kept his wight off of her with his elbows, and then entered her once more. 

"Ahh... fuck," she groaned. He felt his ridges harden within her, and she startled. "What the..." but he couldn't stop. Couldn't stop to tell her that meant he was close. He needed her.

And she needed him, as she clung tightly to his cowl, "Fuck me Garrus," she groaned. His ridges hardened, and rubbed against her walls just the right way. She had never felt anything like it before, and she praised God for making such a perfect cock. "Fuck, it feels so good," she moaned.

"Ah, Shepard... it's so fucking good," he said, thrusting as hard as he could. She was making a wet thump every time his bulge entered her. 

His ridges hitting every sweet spot she never knew she had, his pelvic plates hitting her clit, plus his bulge entering her after that with an impossible satisfaction, was enough to drive her to the edge. "Garrus, I'm... Oh God it feels so good.. Garrus.. I'm gonna.... Garrus!!" she screamed his name as she came.

Her walls clamped down around him as he entered her, and his eyes shot open in shock. He hadn't realized it could get tighter. Hadn't realized it would feel like her body was squeezing his release out of him, "Fuck! Shepard!" he yelled as he came hard. He grunted and growled and fought the urge to bite down on her neck. 

They both clung to each other, gasping for air and reality. They laid there for a moment, but Garrus felt his arms begin to buckle. He rolled off to the side, and Shepard followed, reaching her arms around him. She nuzzled into his neck, and he purred involuntarily. She massaged the skin under his fringe, and he gently glided his fingers up and down her arm. He closed his eyes, the bliss from his climax coupled with her touching him there like this was intoxicating. 

"That was..." she began. "That was incredible."

"Fuck, Shepard," he growled again, and she laughed. "That was perfect." He leaned down and pressed his mouth plates to the top of her head for a kiss.


	2. Re-Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending one night together, Shepard and Garrus were forced to spend more time apart, halting any advancements in their relationship that may have been made otherwise. When they are finally reunited, they learn that life is too short to ignore what you want. 
> 
> Warning: Smut / nsfw
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garrus sat on Shepard's couch and watched her turn towards the fish tank. Her hands on her hips and feet shoulder width apart. Even when she was relaxed she was intimidating. 

"I gotta say Shep, I didn't like you going out there on your own. Even if Hackett requested it."

"I know," she said quietly. "I felt the same way. And I definitely wished you were out there when all hell broke loose. It was a close call."

Garrus grunted, nearly growled actually, at the thought of her without backup with some reaper ghost on the loose.

Shepard turned to face him, "And now we've got bigger problems, Garrus."

"Bigger? Bigger than an asteroid destroying a whole system and Reapers 'on the way'," he said using his two fingers as air quotes. 

"Yes, because instead of preparing for that, I'm going to have to go back to earth and report for disciplinary action."

"What the hell?!" he roared.

"Like you said," she looked back at the fish tank. "I killed 3,500 people."  
  
He stood up quickly, "That's not what I said Shep. It was that or the galaxy. That wasn't even a call, that was a decision that was already made. The Reapers did that." 

She shook her head and looked at him sadly. "We all have to face the consequences of our actions, Garrus. Even if we didn't have choices."

"Bullshit," he said angrily. 

She shook her head again. "Maybe someone else can stop the Reapers."  
  
He laughed, "Bullshit!" 

"It is what it is, Garrus." She paused, and stared into his eyes. "It's time to go home, buddy."

"No," he said firmly. "Where you go, I go. You're not heading into that alone."

She smiled at him, "Somebody has gotta stay the fuck outta trouble. And there's no one I trust more than you." She reached out to hold his hands in hers. "Go home," she whispered. "See your mom. See your family. And get them ready. Get Palavan ready, Garrus. I'll try and do the same from Earth, wherever I get grounded." 

"Shit," he said angrily, as he tore away from her, turning to face the couch. He felt her hands slide around his waist. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his back.

He slid around to face her and cupped her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We all owe you our lives, Shepard. Our existence. I'll be waiting for you when shit hits the fan, Shepard. I'll be out there waiting for you." 

He turned to leave. "Garrus," she called out after him. He looked at her from the door way. "You're an incredible leader. Now is the time, Garrus. Use that on Palavan. Your world will need you if it's to survive."

He nodded, and walked out.

Shepard looked back at the tank. She felt a lump in her throat, burning in her eyes. She took a deep breath, shoved the feeling down. Shoved it right the fuck out of her mind. Her face was set with determination. "Let's do this," she said to her reflection with a smirk. "Joker," she said over the comms, "We're dropping Garrus off at Palavan, and then set in a course for Earth."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 7 months since the suicide mission, and 6 months since she was grounded at Earth. In that whole six months, no one had listened. She screamed into the wind. And then all of a sudden, _"Shepard, we need you."_  
If she wasn't so busy fighting, she'd be pissed enough to tell them all to fuck off. She left Earth in shambles, and headed towards Palavan. They needed Turian resources. But when she got close, they saw it too was in utter chaos and burned in fire. "Garrus," she whispered, saying a silent prayer that he was alive. She hadn't heard from him in a couple of weeks. 

But it wasn't long until they found each other on the moon. And he jumped in, right behind her, just like always. They fought, side by side, and fell right back into rhythm. Even while the galaxy burned, she felt some kind of comfort with him at her six.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat on her couch on the Normandy, nursing a bottle of beer, when she heard the bell to her door. "Come in," she yelled out. Garrus strode in and smirked when he saw her, beer in hand. 

"There's still some Turian beer in the fridge, help yourself," she smiled. 

"Just like old times," he said grabbing one. They clinked bottles, and drank in silence for a moment. So much had happened. How in the hell were they getting out of this one. 

She stood up and walked over to the fish tank, deep in thought. Those same memories ran through her mind. Garrus at her six. Garrus kicking ass. Garrus fucking saving her ass. She pictured their night together. One night of bliss before all hell broke loose. Suddenly, he was standing beside her, and she leaned against him. She tried resting her head on his shoulder, but she had forgotten how tall he was. Her face awkwardly landed on his armored carapace, and she readjusted. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I missed you," he whispered.

She sighed in palpable relief as she turned to face him, his arm still around her. "I missed you too, big guy." She turned her face upwards towards his, and he bent down to touch foreheads. She suddenly realized that they hadn't exactly been like this with each other before. They had one night, that was practically a one-night stand. Although she never forgot slipping, telling him she had wanted it for so long, and he had said he had as well. The very memory brought a shiver up her spine. 

She thought about the Reaper invasion. About the inevitability of it all. About dying... for real this time. What would she regret in her life? Not damned much. She had done everything she could, played with the cards she had been dealt and won most days. If she were to die in battle tomorrow, it would be his face she would see with a twinge of regret. How could she live her life so fiercely and be such a coward now?

"Garrus," she said slowly parting from his forehead. "Do you remember... our night together?"  
  
"Damn, how could I forget that Shep?" he smiled. She saw the doubt in his eyes mixed with hope, with want. 

"It wasn't just a night for me," she said, feeling her face flush. "You're more to me than just a friend. And if you don't feel that way, that's ok, I get it. And it's cool, we're cool. But I can't hold it in anymore, not with everything happening not when I might not...." she stopped short, unable to finish that part.

He cupped her face in his hands, "You're more than just a friend to me too. I didn't want to assume or... overstep my bounds, Commander," he said teasingly. 

She smirked, "Please... overstep, Vakarian."

He leaned down and kissed her hard, and Shepard melted a bit in his arms. They stood there for a moment, just enjoying the closeness, trust, and bond between them.

"So, Shepard, when did you first figure out that you were turned on by Turians," he said, his eye plates shifting upwards in a sarcastic way. 

"I'm demisexual," she whispered. Fuck, she might as well be honest if they were doing this. He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "It means I'm not sexually attracted to someone based off of how attractive they are." His puzzled expression remained. "Sure, I can tell when someone is attractive. You, Liara, that one human soldier on deck 3. But I'd never be sexually attracted to anyone until there's something else there... a strong emotional bond. Romantic feelings first, sexual attraction second. Kind of the opposite of a lot of people I know."

His eyes opened in understanding. "Wait, so when we first... when you offered..." he stumbled.

"Yes," she said softly. "I started falling for you a long time ago Garrus Vakarian." 

"When?" he whispered.

"I'm sure it started at the beginning. From the first time you stood your ground when everyone else was being an ass, told your stupid jokes, had my six. But especially after Omega... almost losing you made me wake up. I couldn't keep pushing those feelings aside after Omega." 

He looked at her in shock, before kissing her hard, nipping at her lips, searching for his tongue with hers. When they parted, he was panting. "So... do you find me attractive... do you... have desires for me physically?" he asked.

She leaned in and bit at his neck and mandibles, and he groaned softly. "You have no idea," she said with a growl. "Every time I see you," she nipped at him more, "I feel on fire. Like I could jump you right then and there. Like I could ask you to fuck me every day and it still wouldn't be enough."

Garrus couldn't take it anymore, her words spurred him on and a growl erupted from his chest as he scooped her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he tightened his arms around her torso as he tried to kiss her. He would need practice, he could feel it was a little awkward, a little clumsy. But Spirits, he hoped he would have a long time to practice with her. He broke the kiss and she looked down at him with a smile, "So what about you Vakarian?" 

He gently let her slide to the ground, her legs getting caught on his spurs and she almost stumbled, but he caught her and pulled her close. "I've had feelings for you for a long time, longer than I can tell." He pushed her up against the wall roughly, holding her wrists to the wall with his hands. "And as far as being sexually attracted to you," he used his long tongue to lick her collarbone and up her neck, "I have a feeling you'll be able to tell by the end of the night." He bit at her neck, "I'll make sure of it." He whispered in her ear, "I know humans can't hear subvocals Shepard, but if you could, they would tell you everything you need to know." 

She laughed, and he looked at her questioningly. "Cerberus gave me some upgrades when I was re-built, Garrus. It took sometime, but they've integrated and acclimated at this point. I can hear you," she said as she bit into his neck hard, "loud and clear big guy." His subvocals roared as she bit into him, half from the bite and half from the surprise. "I'm even starting to understand what they mean," she giggled. "I might have to experiment more though," she said grasping at the sensitive skin beneath his fringe, eliciting a verbal moan and sub-harmonic tones. 

"Spirits, you're amazing," he said as he pushed her against the wall again, regaining control. Shepard pulled so that he released her wrists and she tried to bring his shirt over his head, but he grunted as it snagged on his carapace and fringe. She stopped quickly, and he finished the job. He smirked at her, "Nice try," he teased. 

She instantly placed her hands on his waist and trace along the muscles of his exposed skin, and he shuddered against her, instinctively placing his forehead against hers. "Shepard," he breathed. Suddenly, they were in a frenzy to get each other's clothes off. They needed to feel each other, skin to skin. It was a moment of awkwardness before they pressed together again. She traced along his pelvic plates and his seam. "Jane," he whispered. It took her by surprise. She never minded that he called her Shep, or Shepard. When he said it, it sounded endearing. But she liked this too. She nipped at his carapace, only to wince in pain. It was harder than she expected. 

He glanced down at her, "You alright?" he said in an amused tone. 

She hid her embarrassment by jumping up high, wrapping her legs around his waist, and resting against the slight curve of his hip spurs. He didn't miss a beat, wrapping his arms under her legs to support her weight, and pushing harder against the wall. After a moment of nips, licks, and kisses, he carried her over towards the bed. He sat on the edge, placing her on his lap. 

"Garrus, did you ever go to Chora's den when you were in C-Sec?" she asked suddenly.

He looked at her suspiciously. Why would she ask him that? It sounded like a trap, but damn if he wasn't a fool for her. He paused briefly, "Yes." 

"Did you... enjoy that? The dancing? Did you... ever pay for a private one?" she asked, her eyes seeming serious, and not baiting. 

He paused again, "Shep..." he said with a tentative voice.

"Did you?" she asked again, pushing him to answer.

"Yes," he nearly whispered. Spirits, if this was how he was going to die...

"I um... I had a little bit of free time on Earth while I was grounded," she said softly. "Watched some vids, took a class and everything..." she said as she stood up and turned around. She walked over the the wallpad and started up some music.

She walked back to him slowly, in the sexiest way possible. Garrus' mandibles spread wide in surprise. She started dancing for him, backing herself up to him, even bending down low to graze over his pelvic plates with her ass. Fuck, she was so damned sexy.

"It's not Chora's Den Garrus, you're allowed to touch," she teased.

He instantly gripped at her hips, and pulled her a little closer, and started exploring her waist. She dropped down on his pelvic plates again, and he groaned, "Agh, Shep..." he breathed heavily, "Damn." He felt his plates shift, as the pressure built up behind them. She suddenly spun around, dipping low so that her breasts hit his legs. She dropped her head to his seam, and gave him the most sensual look she could muster through her long lashes, and slowly licked his seam.

His sub-vocals went wild, his mandibles twitching against his face, "NGgghh.." he groaned as his seam opened at her touch. His cock came through with unusual force, more hard than he had expected, and he groaned loudly at the release. He grabbed her, spinning her around, and bringing her ass down on his lap, gently grazing against his exposed cock. He reached around and carefully rubbed at her clit while he ground into her ass lightly, his hips moving on their own. She moaned, leaning her had back against his shoulder, a little too hard on his plates and she hissed. He worked at her folds and clit a few more minutes before laying her down on the bed. He leaned down and licked at her entrance. "Garrus..." she moaned as his tongue penetrated her. "God, your tongue is... amazing," she moaned between deep breaths. He made a point to hit her clit with his mouth plates as his tongue worked at her. He had done his research during their time apart.

"Garrus," she whispered, pushing him to move his body with her hands gently. He went where she directed until his cock was over her face, and her folds were beneath his. She reached up and lightly touched his cock and he groaned in surprise. She ran her finger along his length, and then used her thumb to massage each ridge slowly. Apparently, she had done her research as well. He nearly jolted at the sensation, his chest rumbled uncontrollably with his dual-harmonics. 

He leaned down and continued working her, taking wide circular sweeps until his tongue reached her sweet spot deep inside. She cried out and took his cock in her hands, rubbing it. He groaned into her, and she moaned in response, raising her hips to his face. She took him in her mouth then, swirling her tongue around the tip, and he groaned loudly, although muffled. She sucked hard, and slowly released her hold on him. She then used her tongue to rub his ridges, and he nearly lost himself. He stopped his ministrations on her and nearly collapsed, "GAH, Shepard!" he called out. She then let her tongue dance along the bulge closest to his plates, and even slightly inside of them. Her tongue was so soft, that it didn't hurt. It just felt amazing. Warm and wet and soft. She withdrew her tongue from inside of him, and he instantly missed the feeling, when she suddenly took him in as far as she could, and his subharmonics growled uncontrollably, his hips thrust, and his eyes shut tight, talons ripping the sheets. She sucked on him hard and bobbed up and down on him, her tongue dancing, and he fell into a state of pure bliss. He couldn't think, couldn't move. He heard his subharmonics as if he was outside of his own body. He suddenly felt hands on his waist, and the intense sensation caused him to buckle, falling down on her. 

"Ah!" she yipped. He quickly rolled off of her.

"Shep, you ok? I'm sorry, I... I don't know what happened," he said panting. 

Shepard was sure she would have a bruise on her stomach in the morning from his Carapace hitting her awkwardly, and her nose hurt from his pelvic plates, but it didn't even phase her. She smiled over at him, "It was that good, huh?" she said smugly.

"Shep, that was... I've never felt anything like that."

She crawled over to him, "Good. You'll be getting a lot more of that," she whispered.

Garrus shuddered and pulled her on top of him. "I need to fuck you, Shepard," he growled.

Shepard lined him up at her entrance and lowered herself onto him. "I need you to fuck me, Vakarian," she growled back. 

He rose his hips up into her sharply, and she gasped as the ridges of his cock felt like they had done some damage. She pushed on his chest, and he waited. She gasped for air, trying to control the pain. She felt a finger on her clit, and she moaned a bit. "Better," she said. He slowly pulled out of her, and she hissed.

He caressed her cheek and waited patiently. "You ok?" he said with a grimace. She nodded, but still looked like she was in pain. Slowly, as he continued working her clit, he watched her relax. He felt her folds to see if she was more wet, and she was. He slowly thrust again, and she collapsed onto his carapace. "Shep?" he asked concerned. 

"So good, Garrus," she mumbled, and he smiled. She rose her hips slowly, and pushed herself down onto him at an agonizingly slow pace, but he stayed still. He felt her adjusting to him, felt her body change, felt as he filled her completely, and he groaned, grasping her hips.

She started increasing the pace. "Spirits, yes," he praised. Suddenly, all her gentleness was gone. She nipped at his neck and she pounded against him. She sat up and grabbed the heel of his carapace for dear life, as she rode him hard, her breasts bouncing. He reached up and grabbed them, surprised at how much pleasure it brought him. He held onto her hips and helped her move on him faster. He looked down, watching his cock enter into her, and he groaned uncontrollably, "NGGH... Shep! AGH, fuck!" He noticed her thighs becoming bright red, scrapes already forming.

He swiftly lifted up and scooped her up in his arms in one fell swoop, and Shepard squeaked in surprise. "God, you're so strong," she marveled. "That was so hot." 

He smirked as he sat down at the edge of the bed. She straddled his lap, and he placed each of her feet on either side of him back on the bed. He leaned back, his hands supporting his weight behind him near her legs. She mimicked him, leaning back and placing her hands on his thighs, but only slightly. She lifted up her ass, and slammed it back down, and she moaned in a way he had never heard before. In her defense, so did he. Hers was high pitched, and downright feminine. His was strangled, like he was barely hanging on by a thread. She did it again, and he rose his hips up into her. She screamed out as he hit the depths of her like he never had before. He felt the end of her, like a wall against his tip and his bulge finally making a thumping noise as it barely managed to force it's way inside of her. His subvocals reached entirely new heights, his voice ringing out with the greatest dissonance Shepard had ever heard, two completely different notes and incredibly audible. When he recovered, his eyes opened in a panic. That had to have hurt her. He was sure of it. While it was the most amazing sensation he had ever felt, he was sure it had... his eyes met hers, and she had the hungriest, most lust filled eyes.

"Fuck me," she growled. She rose her hips high, and as she slammed them down he thrust up into her again, repeating the action perfectly. "Spirits... fuck... Shepard, Fuck!" he rang out, in disbelief at the perfection they had found in this position. He looked down at her thighs. They weren't even touching his plates. None of her soft, perfect skin was. Just her ass as it slapped down on his pelvic plates and thighs. She was safe. When he realized this, he lost control. Lost his spirits-damned mind. He gripped the mattress for purchase and thrust into her with everything he had. She bounced up and down on top of him, no longer able to match his pace, just along for the ride. She threw her head back in abandon and let out a near-constant moan of pleasure. He watched as she reached with one hand and massaged her clit. It was fucking hot. She started moaning louder than he had ever heard before, and he lost his ability to think. With every thrust, it was a two-fold effect. The first entrance of his shaft and ridges, and a second pop of his bulge entering her. It was something he had never experienced before. 

Shepard marveled at the way his ridges added texture that made her toes curl. It felt so god-damned good that she came hard right away when she touched her clit. "Fuck... Garrus!" she screamed as she clamped down around him. He continued pumping into her and she rode out her climax in bliss.

When her walls clamped down around him, he knew he could no longer avoid his climax. He felt it building, felt his ridges extend outwards into her walls, gaining purchase and stability inside of her. The tightness of her climax only added to the tightness and pressure. He stretched it out as long as he could. He wanted this to last longer. He didn't want this to ever end. He watched as she recovered and started touching herself again. He wanted to lick her so badly, wanted to press his forehead to hers, but he couldn't stop thrusting. Couldn't stop pumping into her with everything he had. After a few minutes, he watched as she climaxed again. He watched her beautiful face, as it pinched together with anticipation, and broke with her release. Her hair falling down around her face and shoulders, her beautiful skin blushing on her cheeks, her tiny hands gripping at his thighs. Spirits, she was beautiful. And he came, hard. His subvocals crashing down around them in waves, he leaned forward and pulled her to his chest, gripping her in desperation as his cock throbbed and ached inside of her. He shot wave after wave of himself inside of her, each one bringing him indescribable pleasure and pulled a grunt from his chest. He felt her clench her walls around him, as if to suck out every ounce he had, and it worked. He groaned into her neck, and was surprised to release yet another wave inside of her, his cock shooting against her walls. After what felt like the longest climax he had ever experienced, he felt his ridges relax slightly, and he slowly slid out of her. His bluish, white liquid spilling out of her entrance was undeniably sexy to him. 

She rolled forward leaning on his carapace, and he slowly leaned back until he laid back on the bed, with her on top of him. She tried resting her head on his chest, put the heel of his carapace didn't really allow it. So, she awkwardly rolled off of him. He laid on his side, allowing his fringe to rest comfortably on the pillows, and she pushed her body into his. He pulled her closer, one arm around her waist, and the other hand on her cheek as he pressed his forehead to his. "Shepard," he whispered. She pushed out her lips to lightly kiss his mouth plates as she pressed her forehead back against his.

"Garrus," she sighed. 

He heard the nighttime chime out in the hall, signaling a shift rotation. It was late, 2 am. He was shocked. They had made love for hours and it felt like no time at all. "I should go," he whispered without moving.

He felt her curl into him, her legs curling up right into where his legs naturally bent backwards. A perfect fit. "Don't you dare," she whispered, as she kissed at his exposed chest. She thread her arm underneath his and gripped at his elbow spikes gently.  
  
He smiled, wrapping his arm around her head as she laid it on top of his carapace. "I can stay?" he asked, falling asleep already.  
  
She smiled sleepily, her eyes shut. "Stay forever, Garrus." 

"Ok," he smiled as he drifted into sleep. 


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard surprises Garrus
> 
> NSFW / Smut Warning

"Garrus, I need you to check some of the calibrations in Engineering," Shepard's voice rang out over their personal comms. 

"That's not my area Shep, those engineers are gonna be pissed if I touch something down there. They already warned me not to go messing with anything."

"Just look it over will you, for me? You know how I trust your opinion. If you have any ideas for calibrations just let me know and I can run it by them."

"Alright Shep, but if they catch me down there I'm ratting you out."

"It won't be a problem."

"If you say so," he grumbled. He logged out of his station in the battery and headed to engineering. Once he was there, he started checking a few main connection points. 

"Make sure you check underneath, I know there are a few connections down there that get overlooked easily."

"You know, my shift ended a few minutes ago?"

"Better hurry then," she said in a tantalizing voice. "I had plans for your R&R today."

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he picked up the pace going down the stairs.

"Yeah." He heard her voice, but not from the comms. There she was, in a skimpy dress, down on the sub-deck of engineering. 

He walked up to her confidently and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Neither of them would ever fool around when they were on duty. But he was off the clock now, and so was she. 

"I need you to check that console, soldier," she said in a mock-commander tone as she pointed towards the desk. 

"Yes, ma'am'," he saluted and walked over to the desk slowly. She turned him around and pushed him up against it. She released the clasps on his armor so that it was loose, and she could fit her hands up by his waist. She caressed his most sensitive skin there with one hand, and grasped at his neck beneath his fringe with another, pulling his head down towards her so that she could reach and kiss his neck. She sensually licked and nipped at him until his sub-harmonics began to growl low. She released the top clasps on his leg armor, removing the top portions. She moved the hand on his waist down towards his pelvic plates and his hips involuntarily jutted towards her. She smirked, and then traced her fingers along his seam softly. She slowly started to kneel, dragging her body against his on the way down. 

He looked at her questioningly. Should he be joining her on the floor? Before he could, she gave him the sexiest look he had ever seen, and slowly stuck her tongue out, licking ever so slowly from the base to the top of his seam, wrapping her fingers around his waist. She was hitting every single sensitive spot today. She must have done some more research. She licked his seam again, and he felt his plates shift at her touch. She opened her mouth wide and held her tongue out, as his cock slid out from his seams onto it. Garrus gave a deep, throaty moan at the sight of it. She took his half erect cock in her mouth and sucked hard. Garrus felt his knees buckle and he gripped hard at the desk, his talons piercing the metal. "Gah, Jane!" He felt himself become larger in her mouth, and she started bobbing up and down on him. "Spirits," he breathed, half sitting on the desk, his knees growing weak. He felt her tongue swirl around his tip, and he couldn't believe how incredible sensitive he felt there already as he bucked into her. She did it again with a smirk, and his hips bucked again uncontrollably.

Suddenly, she removed him from her mouth. He tried pulling himself together, panting loudly. But before he could gather his wits, she leaned down more and licked at the ridges on his cock. He inhaled sharply and heard his own sub-harmonics ring uncontrollably. She spent time on each ridge, licking at it and sucking it. And when her lips moved on to the next, her fingers stayed to rub softly. His ridges were becoming unbelievably sensitive now. He felt them extend fully, and so did she. She smiled up at him, and moved down to the bulge near his pelvic plates. Her tongue slipped ever so slightly beneath his plates, and lifted to play with his balls. He didn't think a human tongue could reach them, and he half laughed - half groaned in pleasure, "Oh, Shepard." She licked at his bulge mercilessly, and it drove him wild. 

He wrapped his fingers through her hair, and gently pulled at her head, begging her to go down on him with her impossibly soft, warm mouth. And she did. Hard. "GAH, NGGHhh, Jane!" He thrust up violently and uncontrollably, nearly gagging her. But he did it again, and she moaned on his cock, driving him wild. He had no idea how, but her tongue was everywhere. Licking and pulling at his tip, then his ridges, somehow wrapping and sliding around his shaft, and every now and then reaching down to his bulge. He didn't know when, but at some point he had closed his eyes, his head thrown back. He bucked into her, one hand grabbing her head, the other squeezing down on the metal table. 

Without thinking, he started thrusting into her, like he would if he were entering her body. It surprised him, but she responded by moaning and taking him in even further, so he continued. He held her head in his hands and began thrusting faster. He felt the pressure building, felt himself reaching his climax. His ridges extended outwards into her mouth, and her tongue licked and pulled at them. He felt hands massaging and pulling at his waist, and he shut his eyes tight, seeing white and flashes in his vision. His thrusts became slower but more intense, and suddenly, Shepard pulled back sucking as hard as she dared, before slamming her head down fast and hard, taking in his entire length, her tongue hitting his sensitive tip and sliding down his ridges as she went. 

It pushed Garrus over the edge. His knees buckled as he leaned against the desk, and he watched as he shot his pleasure into her mouth. She licked at it and sucked hard, each wave of his pleasure pulling moans and grunts from him, his mandibles twitching wildly. After 5 powerful streams of cum shooting into her mouth (along with 5 loud dual-toned shouts from Garrus), his cock throbbed and leaked onto her tongue. He felt his whole body shake as she licked his shaft, and kissed the tip, sucking the last drop of cum from him with a smile. 

She slowly rose up, pressing her body against his, and gently holding his cock in her hand. She kissed him slowly, and returned the kiss, nipping at her lip, wrapping his arm around her waist. "What.. what was..." he tried. He wasn't sure what he was trying to ask. What was that? Because it was amazing. Why? Why did she gift him with that today? How was he this lucky? His brain jumbled up the words, and he found himself unable to speak, as he felt his cock twitch in her hands.

"That... was me wanting to do something nice for you," she laughed. "Because you deserve it. And because I really, really wanted to. That was... very enjoyable. You're incredibly sexy," she whispered against his neck. "I'll never get tired of watching you come like that."

Thank the spirits, he thought to himself, because he was fairly certain he was already addicted. 

"Do I get to watch you come like that now?" he growled, ready to flip her over onto the desk. 

"That can be arranged," she said pushing away from him. "But we're out of time in engineering. Perhaps you could meet me in my quarters?" His dick slid out of her hands as she pulled away and he panted. 

Shepard looked down at the desk with an alarmed look. He looked too, and saw that he had bent the metal with his talons unknowingly. "Shit," he laughed. 

"We were never here," she whispered as she turned to go up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder, "Coming, Vakarian?" 

He scrambled to reattach his armor, and followed after her. "I hope you're ready Shepard. I'm not going to hold back," he growled.

"I'm counting on it," she said in a low voice.


	4. Hard at Work

Jane was breathing hard, running as fast as she could, before sliding behind cover. "Made it, where to next?" 

"You need to wait," she heard Garrus say over the comms. "The next one will be tricky, catch your breath."

She heard the whiz of a bullet fly past her, and heard the thud as it made its target. 

"Alright, 20 meters at your 10 o'clock. Guns up, Shep," he said confidently. 

She checked her ammo, and launched herself over the cover running fast. She saw two mercs at the end of the line go down fast, headshots. She smirked as she panted, aiming her weapon and shooting two more down. 

"I hate watching you spray and pray as you're running like that," he said, a deep humming in his voice she knew was worry.

"When has that ever not worked for me?" she panted back.

_Pop, pop, pop._ "Point taken," he said as he took out 3 more with head shots. 

She made it to cover and ducked. He checked on her through his scope quickly, before aiming at the doorway the mercs were coming out of. "Throw a frag in there, Shepard, let's get this done." He waited... nothing. He checked on her through his scope again. He could tell she couldn't see him, but her eyebrows were raised.

"Shep?" 

"That's not my name," she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Jane, mercs incoming."

She didn't move, and he shot them quickly. "Jane?"

"Not what I was going for, big guy."

He smirked, and shot another merc between the eyes.

"Get the lead out of your boots, Vakarian," he growled, his subharmonics rumbling somewhere between pride and sarcasm. 

"There it is," she smirked as she threw a frag through the doorway. 

He started running to catch up as she took cover beside the door. "I'm going in," she said over the comms.

"Jane, wait. Wait for me, you need back up." No response "Damn it, Jane wait." He heard the shots being fired. He knew the sound of her gun, and knew that she was still shooting. 

He bolted through the doorway, and took out the merc at her back, as she punched the last merc in the face with her omni tool. "Hey thanks!" she smiled over at him.

"Fuck, Jane. You can't keep doing that."

"Hmm... it keeps working though," she teased. 

"Jane!" he said seriously enough for her to look at him. His subharmonics growled in anger. "We're going to the adoption agency tomorrow, Jane. Promise me, stop doing that. Please."

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his mandible. "Of course I won't, big guy. Promise." She smiled at him, "Now go hack that console and get that intel. I'll take cover at the choke point and watch our exit." 

He nodded. 

He started the hack, and there were a few road blocks they hadn't anticipated. "Got a problem Shepard," he said into the comms. He heard the gunfire start.

"Can you take care of it?" she panted.

"Can I take care of it?" he said smugly, "You do know who you're talking to, right?" 

He heard her laugh. "Alright, starting the download. How's it over there?"

"All done for now. It's quiet. How long will the download take?"

"About 10 minutes," he said, going over to the window. He aimed his sniper towards the choke point, finding her in his scope. "Damn, Shep. You look good in that armor."

Her head whipped around towards his position, and she laughed. She took off her helmet, "I had someone tell me once that I look better while I'm taking it off."

"Jane, damn it, put your helmet back on right now." 

"Hmm.." she said seductively, her hair falling around her face. He saw the blue lines of her colony markings on her cheeks and he felt a warmth in his neck. 

"Jane," he growled angrily. She sat down behind her cover. "Shoot them for me, Big Guy?" she said in a sexy voice. 

"Damn it, Shepard stop," he said as he shot two mercs at the end of the tunnel. 

"They won't even get close to me. Not with you up there."

"I'm not willing to risk this, Shepard."

"Like you would ever miss," she said teasingly.

"Put your damned helmet on!" 

"Tell me to do something else," she said seductively. 

He didn't see a single enemy though his scope. He checked his visor and saw no heat signatures. Damn it, this was unacceptable. Nothing should compromise a mission. But damn, if she wasn't a bad influence on this Turian. 

"Lay down," he said softly, his subharmonics ringing loudly through the comms. 

She laid down, arching her back off the ground, one leg propped up against the cover.

"Run your hands along your waist, slowly," he growled. She did, and looked in his direction with a sexy face. He checked the tunnel, and saw no enemies or heat signatures, but when he looked at her, her heat signature was off the charts. 

He growled loudly through the comms.

"What was that, Big Guy?" she asked. 

Sometimes she had a hard time understanding him through his subvocals, although most of the time she could hear him loud and clear, impressively so for a human. Even better now than she used to.

"I said," he growled, "touch yourself," getting his subvocals under control.

He heard her laugh, as she reached her hand down. "God, Garrus, you could make me come with your voice alone." She had said that before, and he really wanted to try it out sometime. He heard her start to breath more heavily into the comms. She moaned softly, and said, "Garrus, I want your hands on me." 

"Oh?" he panted, checking the tunnel again for enemies. 

"Your hands are so sexy," she moaned. "I want you to grab my waist, hard" she said softly. Garrus moaned through the comms, his lower harmonics growling. He heard the beep of the download, and he grabbed it and ran towards her. His eyes never left the tunnel. They were still in the clear. She grabbed her gun, pointing it at him, "Shit you scared me. I thought you were still..."

Before she could finish, he crashed down on top of her, pushing his body against hers, kissing her deeply, nipping at her lips. "Fuck, Shepard," he panted, lifting up quickly, checking the tunnel. Clear. 

He ripped at her armor, pulling it down her thighs. He pushed her up against the railing so that she was sitting up. "Can you see the tunnel?" he asked with a deep voice.

She turned her head, and looked. "Yes," she panted. 

"Stare at it," he said. 

"What?" she asked, and he bent his head down and roughly penetrated her with his tongue. 

"Ahh!" she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut, her head rolling back, and he quickly retreated. 

"I said," he growled, "Stare at that damned tunnel." 

She stared at it, and he growled, "Good girl." He penetrated her again, and she bit her lip hard. He put his finger on her clit and rubbed as he continued to lick at her mercilessly. 

"Ahh!" she moaned again, her eyes shutting tight.

"Hey!" he growled. Her eyes shot open and she looked at the tunnel again.

He grasped at her waist, although it was armored, and squeezed as he penetrated her again with his tongue, going deep enough to hit her in just the right spot. 

"Oh God," she huffed, her eyes just barely staying focused.

His tongue was strong and forceful, and he knew she loved it. 

"Ugh, Garrus. Two o'clock," she panted. In one motion he picked up his rifle, lifted himself from behind cover, shot without using the sites, and dove back down. His tongue was back inside of her faster than she would have thought possible. 

"Fuck!" she shouted. 

He stopped suddenly. "Garrus!" she whined. 

"Tell me what you want," he growled, his finger skirting around her entrance. 

"Ugh, no I was so close, Garrus please," she said as she lifted her hips towards him. 

"Stare at that tunnel, Shepard or we stop right now." 

She stared at the tunnel, but he saw the fire in her eyes. "That's not my name," she said. 

"That's right," he growled. His fingers lightly brushed against her blue colony markings, and she shuddered. He let one finger enter her slowly, and she moaned. "So, Jane Vakarian," he whispered against her clit, and she moaned loudly. "Tell me what you want." 

"One o'clock," she said. He lifted his weapon, and shot the merc dead within a second, without his finger ever leaving her. 

"What do you want, Jane?" he growled. 

She felt his subharmonics rumbling throughout her body. 

"I want... I want you... oh God, I want you."

He smirked. He kissed her neck with his tongue. "Do you want to come, Jane?" 

"Yesss," she pleaded. "Yes, Garrus, make me come." 

His tongue penetrated her quickly, and his thumb rubbed her clit hard. She shouted out. He felt her come hard, heard as she shouted his name. And he smiled against her folds. 

"Two," she panted hard, and he shot another merc quickly, before leaning down, caressing her jaw and neck with his large hand.

He re-positioned her leg armor, "let's go," he said as he helped her up. She was still recovering, and he took the lead. They shot 3 more people, before making it out of the base. They had cleaned the place out. They ran to where their shuttle was hidden, without saying a word. 

Garrus slammed on the door button, and Shepard jumped inside. Once he was in, she turned and sealed the door. She heard him before she even had time to turn around. Heard his dual-toned voice growling deep and low, felt his subharmonics growling through her armor, and suddenly she felt his body pressed against hers. 

"You can't do that, ever again," he said angrily.

"But I was rewarded for that bad behavior," she teased, and he slammed her against the wall. 

"Never... again," he growled. 

"Fine," she said, growling herself. She pushed him back, slamming him down on the cot. He rolled, pushing her down to the ground, using his talons to take her armor off. 

"Take off your armor," she growled, as she pushed him, and rolled on top of him.

"You're not my commander anymore, Shepard" he growled, as they rolled again, him on top. "We're both spectres, that means were equally ranked. 

"Not taking my orders anymore, Vakarian?" she smirked.

"Oh," he whispered into her neck, "I know how to take orders. But..." he growled nipping at her neck, "I have a few of my own." 

She smirked and went to push him and roll on top of him again, but this time he grabbed her wrists quickly and pinned them above her head. She pushed back hard, but her arm strength was no match for his, and she didn't even budge. She looked at him in surprise, and he smirked back. "Take off your armor," she growled. 

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. He released her wrists, but pinned her down with his hips. He slowly unlatched his chest plates, and ever so slowly pulled his undershirt over his head. She reached up and touched his waist softly, but he growled, pinning her hands down to the floor again. 

"Take off my pants, Shepard," he growled. She didn't hesitate to comply. She slowly unlatched his leg plates, and unhooked his spur straps. She pulled down slowly, bringing his pants down. She made sure to lick his seam on the way down, and she felt his subharmonics ringing wildly. He pushed down on top of her, holding her wrists above her head on the floor. He positioned himself, and entered her slowly, watching her face bunch up with a mix of pressure and pleasure, biting her bottom lip hard. He reached down with one hand and rubbed at her clit with his talon softly, watching her face as she moaned. 

"That's right, Shepard, moan for me," he growled as he entered her again. 

"That's.." she moaned involuntarily, gasping for air. "That's not my name," she growled, opening her eyes and humming low. She had started humming when they were fucking each other, imitating his subharmonics, and he loved it. It wasn't fake. He didn't even think she knew she was doing it. And he loved it. 

"Moan for me, Jane Vakarian," he demanded, forcefully entering her again. And she did, loud and beautiful, her hips twisting up into his. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Turians couldn't do that, with the spurs and all. And it put the perfect amount of pressure on his most sensitive skin. He growled, and pushed into her forcefully. 

Suddenly, they heard a loud _PANG_ as a bullet hit the side of the shuttle.

"Shit," he growled, jumping up. He went up to the pilot's seat and started the shuttle up. They heard a few more loud pangs against the metal. He punched in the coordinates, and drove them out of the upper atmosphere. He punched in another set of coordinates, and suddenly Shepard was standing beside him, with the sexiest pose he had ever seen. She slid a leg across his lap as he sat in the pilot's seat, straddling him. He felt her wet folds slid across his cock and he groaned. 

"What do you want me to do, Garrus?" she said in a low voice. 

She was trying to turn the tables, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed her waist, and lifted her off his lap so that she hovered there. He held her weight easily. He slowly lowered her so that his cock teased at her entrance, and she hummed low in her throat. She grabbed his arms tightly, "Garrus," she pleaded. 

"What do you want, Jane?" he growled. 

"Fuck me, Garrus!" she moaned loudly. 

He brought her down hard as he lifted up his hips. She screamed and he growled. "Fuck!" he shouted.

He instinctively sought out her bond-mark, and he bit into it. He felt her move her hips on him, forcing him deeper into her, and he moaned. His subharmonics were completely out of control. They were deafening. And she moaned and hummed into his ear as she rode him, deep and slow. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore. He stood, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her back down to the ground and hovered over her. 

"Put your legs back around my waist," he ordered, and she complied quickly. He lowered down, and penetrated her slowly, listening to her deep moans. He stayed deep within her, his cock twitching and throbbing inside of her. She squeezed down on him, and he growled. He began pounding into her, as hard as he could. "Damn, Jane," he growled. 

She was panting and moaning his name, digging her fingernails into his arms. Suddenly, he felt her back arch off the floor, and her hips drove into his as she screamed out his name. He had never heard her scream like that before. Her head drove into the floor, and her neck spasmed up towards him. He couldn't stop himself from biting into her. He pounded into her, faster and faster, feeling the pressure building. He couldn't hold back anymore. He growled loudly, grunting through his release as he spilled into her. He pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you, Jane Vakarian." He ran his fingers through her hair, and gently held her jaw in his hand as he kissed her. "So please, never do that stupid shit again." 

She laughed. "I promise, one time only. But God, are you sexy." 


	5. Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Absolutely Shameless Smut  
> Garrus' Black Widow Fantasy

Garrus walked through the door of the spectre's wing in the embassies. When he entered, the door shut behind him and locked. "What the hell?" he said to himself. "Shepard?" he called out. She had messaged him to meet her here.

He had to report to the council that morning on a recent mission, and they weren't happy with his methods. To be honest, Garrus didn't give a damn whether or not they approved, and they knew it. So they made sure to schedule extra meetings with him, to throw their weight around. He rolled his eyes just thinking about it. The door locking behind him was strange, and he could tell it had been hacked. No one was getting in after him. What was she up to?

He rounded the corner to head towards the shooting range, and something on the ground caught his eye. Shepard's N7 jacket. Then a few inches later some leather pants Shepard liked to wear. Then a few more feet and he saw her a black t-shirt. He followed the trail into the shooting range. 

He opened the door, and his mandibles nearly dropped to the floor. Shepard was wearing... well he wasn't sure what she was wearing, but it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. And the sexiest part about her whole damned outfit, was his black widow between her legs. 

"Hey there Big Guy," she called out to him. She was sitting at the edge of a chair, her legs spread with his sniper between her legs. She stood up, and slowly danced around it, using it like a pole. Garrus growled, his subharmonics already out of control. "Why don't you take a seat?" she said, patting the chair. He sat, facing her, at a loss for words. She slowly untied the laces on the top she was wearing, until it fell to the ground. She had a black lace bra with dark blue trim, and matching lace panties. Once her top fell to the ground, she ran her hands up and down the barrel of his gun. She leaned forward, putting it between her cleavage, and slowly dropped down to the ground before slowly rising back up again, the widow gliding between her breasts. She leaned her head forward, and slowly licked at the gun. She spun around, letting her ass back up against his lap as she ran her hands up and down his sniper again. He put his hands on her waist, leaning forward to kiss her back. He took his talons and unhooked her bra, watching it fall to the ground. She spun around again, picking up the widow, bringing it above her hand as she danced seductively. She moved closer to him, licking the barrel of the gun again, moaning slightly. 

"Spirits Shepard," Garrus breathed. He didn't even know Shepard could act this way. He wouldn't pretend that her doing the things she was doing, to his sniper, wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life though. She took a step away, and began moving the gun through her cleavage with one hand, while reaching her other hand down her panties. Spirits, the face she made when she started touching herself. He heard the wet sound she made as she inserted her finger. Damn, she was already so wet. He heard her moan, and he growled loudly, his subharmonics ringing with lust. He wanted her. 

She smiled at him seductively when she heard him growl. She slowly pulled her hand out of her panties. She moved to the target area, aimed, and made a perfect head shot at the furthest distance. She whipped around dancing seductively, before taking another shot. Another perfect head shot. Damn, this woman knew him. He growled, as he leapt to his feet and grabbed her, pulling her into him as he forced his tongue into her mouth, licking at her and biting her bottom lip. He felt her place the widow down on the table, and he picked her up. He moved, like a predator, and within a few short strides, he had her pinned against the wall. 

He heard her moan in a high pitched voice close to his ear. She was baiting him. And he was going to take that bait damn it. He bit at her neck, groaning. He reached his hand down her panties and ran his finger along her wet folds. She moaned, but suddenly grabbed his wrist. "No," she said, "I just want you to fuck me Garrus."

He looked around nervously. "I've rigged the door. Fuck me."

He hesitated, and in that time, she grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled down hard, exposing his already hard cock. She grabbed it and pulled him in close to her, "Fuck me, Garrus," she whined. "I need you inside of me," she whispered into his ear, and he groaned. He pulled his pants down a bit further, frantically, and pinned her to the wall. He took himself and lined himself up at her entrance, and penetrated her, fast and hard. She screamed his name, and he pounded into her with everything he had. He grunted and groaned, feeling the sweat and the wetness of her surrounding him. He was so frantic and she was so wet that he slipped out of her a couple times, and he growled in frustration. She rose her hips up into him and he groaned loudly. He felt his ridges extend into her walls to gain purchase, and she felt even tighter. He used one hand to pin her wrists above her head to the wall, and the other was pressed to the wall in desperation. She rose her leg up, and he threw it over his arm, and placed his hand back on the wall. He was so fucking deep inside of her that he couldn't see straight. With every thrust she let out a high pitched moan and he felt like he was loosing his damned mind. "Ooaahh Jaanne," he groaned. "You're so fucking tight." 

"Oh god," she moaned. "Don't stop Garrus, Don't stop, don't stop... oh fuck... you feel so good," she nearly screamed. "Ahhh!" she screamed through his thrusts as she came hard. He felt her walls squeeze around his cock and he lost himself. He grunted and groaned, and pumped into her as he came hard. 

"Fuck," he sighed as the last wave of pleasure left him. He looked down and saw how his pleasure spilled from her and dripped down her leg to the floor. "Fuck," he said again. 

He felt her kiss at his mandible and his mouth plates, and he smiled. "Damn, Jane!" he exclaimed.

"Did you like it?" she asked, already knowing the answer. 

"You know, if anyone else did that to the Widow, I'd loose my shit."

"I know," she laughed. "You know I take good care of her. She didn't mind." 

Garrus laughed. "Yeah. Um. Jane, that was... that was... I can't think of anything more perfect." 

"I figured you might feel that way," she laughed. "Now, help me find my clothes. I've got to unlock the doors." 

He nipped at her neck, "You're the best."


	6. Together

_"Your boyfriend has an order for you. Come back, alive."_

_Shepard closed her eyes as she pushed forward into a fiery explosion. He had talked to her about the future. About retiring someplace warm... having children together. Neither of them had felt completely comfortable talking about life after the war. They were both soldiers, and it was more than just their duty to put the mission first. Before their relationship, before their very lives if necessary. And to be honest, neither of them was sure how to live a life without the military. They weren't ones to talk about their emotions. They put their love for each other into their actions, rather than mushy words. So when he spoke about their future together... when he talked about having kids together and living their lives together... she knew that it was a promise. It might as well have been a proposal. Shepard knew, that if it wasn't for the mission and the war, he would have proposed. And if it wasn't for the mission, she would have accepted. But somewhere deep down, she always knew it was going to end like this. She was supposed to be dead already. And somehow she knew, this last mission was her last mission. It didn't make it any easier. As she felt the fire lick at her skin, felt her body free falling through the air, it was his face she pictured. His words licking at her skin. She worried about him, wanted him to be happy and ok. And that was her last thought before the world went dark._

\-----------------------------------------------------

Shepard woke with a start. She kept dreaming about those last few moments when she destroyed the Reapers. Funny thing was, the Reapers weren't the focus of the dream. Garrus was. He was the focus of everything these days. She looked over at his sleeping form and smiled. Damn, she loved him. She reached over and gently brushed her fingers over his scarred colony markings, and she heard a deep, dual-toned, tired groan from the Turian. 

"Good morning," she said as she leaned over to kiss his mandible. 

She watched one eye pop open to look at her. "Morning, Shep," he smiled. He leaned over and kissed her gently. He pulled back slightly. "You ready for today's mission?"

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Hell yeah. You?"

"Definitely," he nearly growled as he nipped at her neck. He traced his fingers along her bare cheeks, and then kissed her nose. "I should get going." 

He got up and threw on a shirt. He turned around and watched her stretch in bed. "The next time I see you there," he sighed, "I'm going to devour you." 

She felt warm hearing him talk like that. "Promises, promises," she said back with a grin. 

\----------------------------------------------------

It was late, and the apartment was dark save for the lights from the strip, when they finally made it back home. The door slammed open, when the couple staggered in tangled together. Shepard's legs were wrapped around Garrus' waist, and he had one arm around her, while the other blindly felt forward along the wall as he stepped into the apartment. She kicked the door closed behind them, and continued kissing him passionately, their tongues dancing. They almost made it to the couch. Almost. 

He stumbled slightly, and dropped down to the floor, using his free arm to break their fall. She took the time away from his mouth plates to start biting at his mandible and neck. 

Garrus groaned loudly, pressing his pelvic plates into hers. "Do you know what to do, Shep?" he said through heavy panting. He felt her nod against his neck. "I can't hold back, Shepard," he growled. 

"That's not my name," she growled as she roughly pulled at his fringe.

He growled loudly, but it quickly died into a low purr. He traced her blue markings with his fingertips. "Vakarian," he whispered. He suddenly grabbed at the bottom of her dress, pulling it up towards her stomach, his talons scrapping her skin. He roughly inserted his finger inside of her. He felt something on her thighs, and looked down. Black leather strips of cloth adhered to her inner thighs. He had never seen anything like it. 

"Don't hold back, Garrus," she whispered. She had bought them so that he could take her fully, without holding back. She had looked into Turian mating rituals, and knew their bonding night was important. And if he wanted to take her, she didn't want him to worry about hurting her. The leather strips protected her most affected area from chaffing. He looked into her eyes, and she knew she had done good. 

"Shep," he growled. 

She stared into his eyes. He knew that look. It was the same look she gave him when she was daring him in battle to get more kills than her. He growled loudly and pulled her dress completely off. "I can't hold back," he growled again. 

"Neither can I," she said as she ripped his clothes off. She pushed him roughly, trying to flip him on his back, but he pushed back hard. He pumped his finger inside of her, pulling moans from her lips. She rocked into his hand and he growled. He leaned down, licking at her collar bone and nipples. He felt her hand wandering around the skin of his waist and he groaned. 

He grabbed his length and set it at her entrance, pushing in slowly. "Agghhh," he groaned, his head back and eyes shut tight. Suddenly, Sheppard pushed hard against him, flipping him onto his back. She ground into him hard, riding his cock wildly. She was fighting back. He growled in excitement. Bonding nights were about giving everything you had to your partner, not withholding a single part of yourself from them. If you weren't completely exhausted by the end of the night, you weren't doing it right, and she was starting the night strong. He lifted his hips into her, penetrating her deeper than what should be possible, and they both groaned loudly. He picked her up and pushed her up against the wall. He pounded into her as hard as he could, grunting loudly. 

She tried to push against his carapace, but he held fast. He grabbed at her hands, pinning them to the wall above her head with one hand, while he used the other arm to lift her up. She put her legs around his waist, and he used his body weight to push her harder against the wall. He thrust into her, hard and fast, and she moaned in his ear. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually he looked down and remembered the leather strips covering her thighs. He saw scrapes along them, but her skin was still protected. He smiled and brought them over to the couch. He laid on top of her, and rubbed at her clit with his thumb as he entered her again. 

"Garrus!" she screamed as he entered her roughly. "Oh God," she moaned. He felt her hands on his fringe and his waist, felt her move down so that she rubbed along his seam and his bulge as he pounded into her hard. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and he heard her shout. 

"Spirits, you're so tight," he growled. He felt her walls squeezing his cock and he groaned. He continued rubbing circles around her clit.

"Oh god, don't stop Garrus.... shit just like that... don't stop... don't stop, oh fuck."

He could tell she was close. She grabbed at his waist, scrapping her nails against his skin, and he started bucking into her, loosing control. He leaned down and kissed her hard. They moaned into each other's mouths as they felt his cock start to throb inside of her. She suddenly broke the kiss and screamed out, "Garrus! Ohh... Garrus!" 

He felt her walls spasm around his length as she came hard. "Jane," he growled. He looked at her beautiful neck, and bit down hard as he came. He felt her bite his neck as hard as she could. Felt her puncture his skin, and the sharpness of it made him come harder. He felt his cock throb, felt his whole body shudder, felt his release coat her walls. He tasted her blood in his mouth, and licked at the mark, before biting down harder, his subharmonics ringing more loudly than he had thought possible. He felt dizzy, and slowly released her neck. She was his. And he was hers. He gasped for air, looking at the fresh mark on her neck, and noticed her doing the same with his. Without thinking, he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too." He leaned in, kissing her gently. Suddenly, he picked her up, and began carrying her up the stairs. He felt her lick at his neck and he smiled. She pulled back, and he saw the blue on her lips. He kissed her softly, licking at her lips and tongue.

He placed her on their bed gently. He laid beside her, pulling her close to him by the waist. He reached his other hand up to the back of her head, his fingers running through her hair, pulling her to him, resting his forehead against hers. They both laid on their sides, facing each other. He felt her hand stroke his length, and he moaned softly into her lips. She lined him up at her entrance, and he pushed into her slowly. She moaned a soft, low moan into his chest as he felt her small hand grip the keel of his carapace. She softly kissed his carapace, groaning against it. He softly gripped at her back with his talons, pulling her closer to him. His cock was overly sensitive now. He felt every curve of her, every slight squeeze of her walls. His eyes were shut tight, and he felt both of her hands against the back of his neck, her tiny nails scrapping against the skin, pulling his forehead to hers. Her hips moved against his, and they both moaned low and continuously. He felt her squeeze her walls around his cock. "Shepard," he groaned, and she squeezed again. He wrapped both of his arms around her tightly, and pumped harder into her. 

Shepard felt his hand reach out for hers, and she laced her fingers through his. She looked up and saw his eyes shut tight. She watched as his other hand reached out, gently stroking her arm before reaching down and re-positioning her so that she was more comfortable. He was being more gentle than she had ever seen, tender, although the look on his face showed the passion he was slowly giving way to.

"Oh, Garrus," she sighed as she kissed his neck. She saw the small scar on his carapace, from the time he had pushed her out of the way when the bullet was meant for her. He hugged her tightly as he whispered her name. She suddenly bit into the fresh mark on his neck, this time out of instinct and it surprised her slightly... the urge had been strong, the feeling stronger. 

He groaned, and bit into her mark in return. She felt him throbbing inside of her, and she bit down harder. She felt his whole body shake as he came inside of her, felt him filling her in more ways than one... and she felt complete. Felt right. Felt whole, for the first time in her life. He softly brushed his fingers over her blue colony markings, and his subharmonics hummed. She pressed her forehead to his. "No Shepard without Vakarian," she whispered.

"Never," he whispered back with a smile. 


End file.
